This invention relates to safety apparatus for a crane operator, and more particularly, to such a safety apparatus which permits the operator to have a clear view of the area below and behind the cab.
Cranes are often part of large hauling systems for carrying and moving loads from place to place with the movable range of the crane. These cranes are controlled by operators sitting in cabs located high above ground level. As the crane lifts a load to move it, the operator can see below but not behind him. This can be dangerous because the load may not be lifted high enough to clear someone standing in its path.
This matter is of particular importance on cranes used to move loads on large container carrying ships. Standard operating procedure is to lift the load only three or four feet to clear containers or other obsticles before carrying it to a new location. If a person is near the load in the path of movement, the operator not seeing him will continue to trolley until he sees such person and then stop, which may be too late. Similarly, a load is not supposed to be trolleyed onto a chassis until a chassis is in place to receive the load. Operators seeking to save time will trolley the load to be placed on a chassis because the operator cannot see the chassis located behind and beneath the cab.
Presently, the crane operator leaves his seat or leans forward in an attempt to see below and behind him. This is difficult to do, and often, by the time the operator resumes his operating position the situation has changed. Additionally, there are times when radio communication between the operator and dock personnel is broken. Then too, the operator will automatically trolley the load over the dock not knowing whether or not there is a chassis waiting. This means that the operator will take unnecessary risks to workers on the loading platforms or decks, or the unnecessary running of the equipment.
An object of this invention is to provide a safety apparatus for a crane cab which is easy to use and can easily be used with standard crane cabs.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a safety apparatus which permits the operator to view the area beneath and behind the crane cab without the operator leaving his seat.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such a safety apparatus which is inexpensive, susceptible of widespread use and easy to use and learn.
Yet another object of this invention is to prove such a safety apparatus which eliminates human hazard and lessens unnecessary crane operation.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparatus hereinafter.